¿Cuándo fue?
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: ¿Qué día fue exactamente? ¿Cuándo se fue…? No lo recuerdas con exactitud, no te gusta recordar.


Título: ¿Cuándo fue?

**Resumen**: ¿Qué día fue exactamente? ¿Cuándo se fue…? No lo recuerdas con exactitud, no te gusta recordar.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Antonio/España, mención del Imperio Maya, mención de OCEmiliano/México

**Género**: Angst, ¿romance?

**Rating**: … ¿general? ¿ni puta idea(?)?

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: rol XD

**Dedicatoria**: Fía~, para ti para que veas que no soy tan malvada *insertar risa psicópata, cuernos y cola (?)*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: Lo de siempre, no sé crear títulos originales y siento que falta algo… X3

**OoOoOoOoO**

¿Cuándo fue exactamente…? 13 de agosto de 1521… El Imperio Azteca desapareció ese día, eso lo tienes seguro, su nieto se encarga de recordártelo cada vez que llega un nuevo aniversario de esa fecha… Y de su propio nacimiento. Es tu hijo, y aun así eres incapaz de desearlo feliz cumpleaños el día correspondiente, porque sabes que lo único que lograrás será hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se siente desde el principio de agosto hasta que llega el 13. No es que te importe demasiado la muerte del azteca… ¿Se lo merecía? No eres el más indicado para juzgar si lo merecía o no, sólo sabes que ayudaste a los pueblos, sometidos por él, a liberarse … y que, aun así, tu hijo sufre en esa fecha; lamenta la pérdida del abuelo que nunca pudo conocer. Eso es lo que te importa: tu hijo… Odias que se torture a sí mismo con eso, odias no poder hacer gran cosa para ayudarlo… Odias que la mencione… a _ella_…

"_Ya sé que lo odias… A mamá tampoco le gustaba hablar de él_…" ¿Por qué tiene que mencionarla también? Ella ni siquiera desapareció ese día… ¿Cuándo lo hizo? No lo sabes con certeza, no recuerdas… No quieres recordar. "_¿Dónde está mamá?" _No quieres recordar a tu niño preguntando eso una y otra vez, no quieres recordar sus lágrimas… Tampoco quieres recordar tus propias lágrimas…

_"Si yo no hubiera nacido, ¿crees que ella seguiría viva?" _¿Por qué mierda tiene que decir algo como eso? El culpable eres tú, no él. Él no hizo nada malo. Por el contrario, te dio una razón para sonreír cuando ella, el Imperio Maya, ya se había ido para nunca volver.

_"No lo entiendo… Aún hay descendientes de los mayas… y Tu amigo prusiano sigue vivo aunque su país ya no existe" _Si tú pudieras responder todas sus dudas, lo harías. Pero tú tampoco sabes las respuestas… Sólo sabes que eres el culpable de que el Imperio Maya se haya ido para siempre. Tú, no tu niño… No el mestizaje. Sólo tú y tu gente, la gente que vivía en aquella época, son culpables. Y si pudieras hacer algo para devolverle a su madre, lo harías sin pensarlo, costara lo que costara.

Oh… pero no todo es un bonito amor de padre. Eres un maldito egoísta. Tu hijo no es el único que extraña a esa mujer, tú también la extrañas… Demasiado. Si el nacimiento de Nueva España, ahora México, realmente provoco su desaparición y tú lo hubieras sabido antes de que todo pasara, ¿realmente habrías tenido ese hijo? No quieres ni pensar en eso. Eres un buen padre, o al menos intentas serlo… Un buen padre jamás pensaría eso, ¿verdad?

Sea cuál sea el verdadero motivo de la desaparición del Imperio Maya, tú lo habrías evitado de haber podido. Habrías hecho cualquier cosa, excepto evitar el nacimiento de tu niño… porque es tu niño, le quieres. A estas alturas no sabes cómo podrías vivir si él también faltara. Sí, quisieras tener al Imperio Maya de vuelta, pero no si es a costa de hijo… Incluso consideras la opción de dar tu vida si eso ayudara a tu niño a tener a su madre de vuelta… Pero sólo lo consideras, posiblemente no lo harías… o quizá sí, ¿quién sabe? Ni tú estás seguro de lo que serías capaz de hacer. De lo único que estás seguro es que eres un maldito egoísta. Quieres a la mujer maya de vuelta… a tu lado. La quieres para ti… La amas… La amaste y la amas y, si pudieras volver el tiempo atrás, volverías a tomarla como _esclava_ de ser necesario, la harías tu traductora, te dejarías llevar por la _calentura_… y tendrían un niño.

Sonríes amargamente al pensar eso último y sueltas una risa cargada de ironía… Realmente te dolía que tu hijo pensara en sí mismo como "producto de una calentura". ¿Por qué no puede pensar que es producto de un verdadero cariño? ¿Por qué tiene que pensar tan mal de ti? Sí, cometiste errores… Tuviste muchos niños, tuyos… De tu sangre. Eso no te hace un monstruo frívolo que se mete con cualquiera. O, al menos, en el caso del Imperio Maya no fuiste eso… Realmente la quisiste.

Pero ya no importa… Hace mucho que se fue… No sabes ni quieres saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente desde aquél día, pero han pasado siglos…

Ríes con amargura de nuevo, poco antes de dar un trago a la copa de vino que tienes en la mano. Piensas en tu hijo… En lo mucho que odia verte ebrio, y en su forma de contradecirse a sí mismo poniéndose ebrio él (mucho más seguido que tú)… También piensas en su sonrisa, esa que todo el mundo conoce y que sólo tú sabes reconocer cuando es falsa y cuando es sincera. Lo recuerdas llamándote "mamá" y frunces el ceño. Odias que te llame así… Que quiera bromear está bien, pero… ¿por qué de esa forma? ¿Por qué con ese mote que te hace recordar a su madre, a la mujer que amaste aunque, quizás, ella nunca se enteró de eso?

Terminas la copa de vino y te vas a la cama. Lo mejor, por el momento, será intentar descansar y no pensar más en ella… Sólo te haces daño. Y le harás daño a tu niño si llega a verte en ese estado…

Fin.


End file.
